The present invention relates generally to motorcycle stands.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method of removing and replacing a handle from a motorcycle stand for the purposes of a) allowing the motorcycle stand to be reconfigured from the handle facing forward position to the handle facing rearward position, and b) allowing the motorcycle stand to be broken down in size for shipping and/or storage. The invention locks the handle in-place on the motorcycle stand securely to withstand rotational and linear forces yet can be easily removed and replaced by the user.
Rear motorcycle stands are a popular way of raising the rear of a motorcycle off the ground for maintenance. A rear motorcycle stand normally raises the rear of the motorcycle high enough off the ground for maintenance including rear wheel removal while keeping the motorcycle oriented vertically as viewed from the front or rear. Most rear motorcycle stands consist of a main chassis with an upright structural member on each side and a handle protruding from the center of the main chassis to apply leverage to lift the motorcycle. Some motorcycle stands, however, are actuated by a handle situated on the side rather than the center. Side-mounted handles are desirable for lifting bikes with single-sided swing arms. An advantage to side-mounted handles is that they can be oriented forward with respect to the motorcycle allowing the user to hold the motorcycle's hand grip to stabilize the bike while lifting it.
Removable handles have previously been incorporated in conventional rear stands. Prior art removable handles generally have been used for leveraging the motorcycle upward but have not been used as a structural element after the motorcycle is elevated.
The present invention is composed of a male and female mating member, one incorporated into the main chassis of the motorcycle stand and one incorporated into the handle. A single fastener (screw) holds the two pieces together. De-mating the handle from the main chassis of the stand allows the user to change the orientation into one of the four configurations: 1) left side facing forward, 2) left side facing rearward, 3) right side facing forward, or 4) right side facing rearward.
Mating male and female locking members such as hex, oval, square or star shape prevent the two mating members from rotating with respect to each other. Mating tapered (conical) surfaces are also used to interlock the male and female laterally and rotationally. A screw is used to apply lateral force to keep the male and female members mated. The invention allows the handle to be used for leverage and then serve as a structural member without allowing lateral or rotational movement.